


Fearing the First

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [69]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fear, Femslash, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia is afraid to take the next step with Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearing the First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme_slash_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=femme_slash_fan).



> prompt - "fear"

When Laura shyly lets her robe fall from her body, Mia looks as though her program has frozen. 

“Are you quite alright?” Laura asks, concerned. “What are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fear, Laura.” Mia replies.

“Fear?” Laura scoffs in offence. “Well, you can say no.”

“Fear does not need to be a bad thing, Laura.” Mia moves to run a hand through Laura’s hair as she says this. “I am scared because this is my first time.”

“I think we know all too well that it isn’t.” Laura responds, a little harsher than she intends to.

“That was Anita.” 

“But you said you were there.” Laura frowns. “You know, watching.”

“Laura. This is my first time _choosing_ this. This is my first time having sex with someone I love.”

Laura carefully works to remove the synth’s clothing. Then, she places Mia’s hands on the bare skin of her torso. 

“This is an awfully big milestone.” Laura warns. “Are you sure that you’re ready? With me?”

Mia responds by pulling Laura into a hungry, passionate kiss.


End file.
